What Just Happened to My Life?
by ThoroughlyModernMillie
Summary: It's been a year since the second year at School of Fear. The students meet up during the summer to be with each other. But Garrison has a suprise for Madeleine. How far will Madeleine go to get her way?
1. Thinking About the Others

"_I don't love you. I never did. I love someone else..."_

Madeleine Masterson's eyes shot open after waking from a terrible nightmare. She breathed out a sigh of relief and soon got back into bed, too tired to get up completely, yet too jittery to sleep.

"Thank goodness it was just a nightmare," the now fourteen-year-old girl said to herself. It had been a year since she last saw Lulu, Theo, Hyacinth, and...Garrison. Oh how she missed him and the rest of her friends! Well, she had to admit, she hardly missed Hyacinth at all. But she didn't find it right that she should be thinking about such a thing so mean.

The British girl had changed just a bit over the year. Her ruler-straight, raven-black hair was now a few inches below her shoulder, her bright blue eyes were as bright as ever, and she had grown four more inches taller. All in all, the girl was reasonably attractive.

For the remainder of the morning, she kept thinking about her friends. Her mind kept thinking about Theo, Garrison, and Lulu, but mostly Garrison. She hardly gave a thought about Hyacinth. Not that she meant to be mean, of course.

_"Oh Lulu,"_ she thought as she stared at her ceiling, _"I really miss her. I have her phone number, though...I haven't called her like I promised to do. Maybe I should give her a call in the afternoon to catch up and tell her about my nightmare. It really seemed real..."_

So, the young teenager got up, changed in more presentable clothes, and hurried downstairs to greet her parents and eat breakfast. She was so glad it was summer vacation again. That meant she could sleep in and her parents wouldn't mind if she was late for breakfast. She didn't know it, but her parents also slept in.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Masterson called over to her kindly, flipping pancakes at the same time, "Your breakfast is almost ready now. Your father and I would have gotten it cooked earlier but we were asleep too."

"It's true, sweetie," Mr. Masterson added with a chuckle, putting the now ready food on the large, round table. Madeleine laughed and took a seat at the table next to her father. A few minutes later, her mother joined them and took a seat next to Madeleine.

After a good breakfast and conversation with her parents, Madeleine got up to help clean the kitchen table.

"Mummy," Madeleine started as she and her parents headed over to the large living room, "Can I please call Lulu? She's bound to be awake now."

"Of course, Maddie," her parents said in unison. Madeleine said her thanks and kissed both her parents on the cheek before running upstairs to get her cell phone from her bedroom.

Madeleine grabbed her cell phone from her desk and began to search for Lulu's number in her 'My Contacts' list. Once she had found the number, she immediately pressed the 'OK' button. After about seven rings, someone answered.

"Hi!" said a loud and slightly obnoxious voice.

Madeleine, confused at the moment, decided that it would be rude not to respond. She was sure that she called the right person.

"Hello," she said in her polite British accent, "Is Lulu Punchalower at home right now?"

"Yeah," said the voice who Madeleine assumed to be Lulu's younger brother, "She's in her room right now."

"Then may I please speak to her?" Madeleine asked hopefully.

"Sure, whatever."

"Thank you," she said, starting to feel awkward. There was a long pause before she finally heard something coming from the other line again.

"LULU, THERE'S A WEIRD SOUNDING PERSON WHO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" Lulu's younger brother screamed so loudly that Madeleine jumped.

"Shut up already! What were you doing with my phone anyway?" Lulu shouted back. From the sound of the strawberry blond haired girl's voice, she clearly just got up from bed and sounded more irritated than usual.

After a few long minutes of arguing with her brother, Lulu took her phone and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Lulu, it's me. Madeline, remember?" Madeleine replied quietly, fearing that she upset the freckle-faced girl.

"Maddie?" Lulu said in disbelief, sounding much happier, "You finally called! I almost thought you forgot about me and the others. Theo and Garrison are over my house for the summer. Garrison and I didn't want to stay at Theo's apartment. From what his brother told me, I wouldn't want to even stay a day there. And I just needed the comfort of my home anyways. All three of us miss you, though! Why don't you come down to Rhode Island? All we need to complete the summer is you."

The young Masterson girl smiled broadly and said, "I missed you three, too! I also love to come over your house! I'm sure my mum and dad will let me go, but I'll just ask to be sure."

"Great! I'm sure you want to talk to the others. But they're still asleep. Normally, I wouldn't care and I'd just wake them up. But my "mother dearest" wouldn't let me before. And I'm sure she won't let me wake them up again," Lulu said with an exasperated sigh.

Madeleine was about to respond but Lulu cut her off with something that made her very worried.

Lulu's voice became very worried and solemn sounding, "Oh and Maddie? Erm, I guess I should also break some news to you. You won't be happy about this...at all. And remember that I mean this in the nicest way possible. I would have told you right when you called but...I didn't want you to be upset just when I finally got the chance to catch up and to talk to you...It has something to do with Garrison."

Madeleine wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to find out or not. But she asked, "What is it, Lulu? And, please, just tell me. Don't make it harder than it already is."


	2. Lulu and Going Into Hysterics

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed my story! It means so much to me! Thank you! If you have any questions, just leave a review, and I'll do my very best to answer them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Lulu? Hello? Are you still there?" Madeleine said worriedly into the phone.

Lulu Punchalower was extremely unsure of herself. How could she explain the news to Maddie? The fourteen-year-old had no intention of hurting her best friend. Yet, it seemed necessary to tell her at the same time. After all, it was important news...

"Yeah, I'm still here," she said, realizing that she had not responded to Madeleine.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was getting a tad worried," the British girl replied in complete relief.

"Sorry about that, Maddie," Lulu said sincerely. "I was zoning out for a second there." It was the truth, after all. Lulu was having an intense debate going on in her head, not sure what to say to Madeleine. She finally made up her mind after being silent for five long minutes.

"Lulu...? Are you still on the phone? Do you not wish to speak with me anymore?"

"What?" Lulu asked, snapping out of her debate. "No! I was just having...thoughts."

"About?" Madeleine asked curiously. "That is, if you don't mind sharing."

Lulu smiled to herself, wondering why Madeleine was always so polite, even to her friends. She sighed and said, "Look, Maddie. If you really want to know, then ask your parents if you can come down here to visit me and the others. You can ask them later. Just text me back your reply and, if you can, I'll send you a text back with my address, okay?"

Madeleine nodded, even though she knew Lulu couldn't see her, and said, "I understand. I'll ask my mum and dad once we're done talking."

"Good to hear." Lulu replied, sounding happy again.

"Oh and Lulu? I know that this isn't really important at all, but I have to tell you about this nightmare I've had. I know it may sound strange that I want to tell you about my dreams, but my dad always said it's best to have someone to talk to about things that are troubling our minds. And, well...I would talk to him about my nightmare, but that would be too embarrassing..."

Lulu shifted uncomfortably in her twin-sized bed that she was still sitting in, knowing that it might have to do with Garrison. Lulu didn't mind listening about Madeleine's nightmare. No, not at all. She was only worried about what happened _in_ the nightmare.

"Sure," Lulu said with a forced cheerful sounding voice. "Really, I don't mind listening."

"Thank you for understanding and helping me, Lulu." Madeleine said gratefully.

"No problem," she replied. Right then and there, Madeleine described the nightmare. Well, it was a nightmare for the blue-eyed girl. Garrison had been hugging another girl. A very pretty one indeed. No, wait. She was _very_ beautiful. And when Garrison had spotted Madeleine, he had uttered those horrible words to the young girl, still hugging the beautiful one.

"He said that he never loved me!" Madeleine sobbed into the phone after a good long description of the nightmare that had lasted a great twenty minutes. The girl was simply on the brink of going into total hysterics.

"Maddie, you're just being paranoid," Lulu chided the other girl in the nicest way she could muster. The freckle-faced girl was actually nervous herself. If Maddie was upset about this only being a dream, imagine what would happen if she found out that Garrison...

"_No, don't think that. I'm just being paranoid myself,"_ Lulu thought.

"No, I am not!" Madeleine sobbed. Not many knew, but when Madeleine Marie Masterson was upset, she had a tendency to become very weepy then suddenly angry. It wasn't the girl's fault. It was just how she handled things. And Madeleine hardly went into a state like this that often.

"Maddie, please calm down! Everything will be alright, okay! Just take a deep breath," Lulu said in a calm voice.

"Y-You are right, Lulu." she said with a sniffle. "I'm terribly sorry you had to hear me go into hysterics. Can you ever forgive my horrible behavior?"

Lulu smirked and said in a friend-like way, "Hey, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone once in a while."

"Thanks, Lulu," Madeleine said with a smile. In the next second, Madeleine heard a voice she had wanted to hear since the end of last summer.

"Lulu, who's on the phone?" said Garrison Feldman with curiosity.

"Um...I'll talk to you later, Madeleine. Don't forget to text me your answer!" Lulu said nervously before hanging up. Madeleine hadn't bothered to say goodbye. Her heart was racing with joy and happiness.

She immediately ran downstairs and into the living room where her parents were watching the afternoon news.

"_Mummy! Daddy!_I know that this may not be the exact moment to ask this, but can we go to Rhode Island tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this isn't as long as the first chapter. I promise to put much more information in the third chapter! That chapter will reveal more things! And some surprises!**

** Hint: the third chapter will involve: a brief appearance from a few people we know, some new people, many descriptions, and a lot of chaos.**

** Click the review button! Did you click it yet? I hope you did! :)**


	3. The Unwanted, Airports, and Taxi Rides

**A/N: I'm so sorry to those out there reading my story. I know I promised this to be an awesome chapter. Well, my friends thought it was. But it's not the big one I promised. I just felt that it was too long to be put into one single chapter. I have no decided to cut it in half. And then the rest of the story will continue after that.**

**Sorry to disappoint. But the next chapter will be up soon. :D **

* * *

Lulu Punchalower wasn't sure what to do next. I mean, she could've easily gone downstairs and watched TV or something, but she had bigger problems to take care of at the moment. There was someone in the Punchalower household that didn't belong. And, no, it wasn't Theo, her brother, or her parents. Okay, maybe it was also her brother...and Theo.

Lulu exited her room and walked down the second-floor hallway. Her brother was in the next room playing his loud, obnoxious video games. Her parents were in the next room doing something Lulu didn't care about. Theo was in the room after that one, still sleeping, of course. Next was the room that belonged to Garrison, who she refused to speak to earlier. And finally, the other extra room that contained the one person Lulu wanted to hurt so badly. It wasn't normal for her to feel this way. Sure, she would occasionally threaten someone with violence, but this was different. The girl in this room made her want to scream and yell even louder than ever. This particular girl would be the one to drive Madeleine into hysterics of weeping and crying.

And, no, it was not Hyacinth.

* * *

Madeleine Masterson's parents stared at the young girl, feeling ever so confused. Rhode Island? Why Rhode Island? Yet, somehow, the mention of the particular place seemed to remind the couple of someone. Oh yes! Lulu Punchalower, who they heard so much about, lived in Providence, Rhode Island!

"You wish to see Lulu again, don't you?" Mrs. Masterson said with a smile.

"You know me too well, mummy," Madeleine said with a grin.

Her father seemed to like the idea, for he said, "Well, of course you can go, Maddie! But we won't be able to stay there with you, you know that. I'm sure Lulu's parents will take good care of you. But promise me a few things. One, you won't be any trouble to the Punchalowers. Two, you won't get into any trouble. And three...have a great time."

"Oh and make sure you're always safe!" Mrs. Masterson added.

Madeleine looked at her parents with happiness and hugged both of them.

"Thank you! I promise I'll be good and won't get into trouble. I promise that to both of you!" the over-joyed girl exclaimed.

"We know," her parents kindly said in unison.

* * *

It was now eight o' clock. The sun had already set, and Garrison, Theo, the person that did not belong, and the Punchalowers were becoming extremely bored.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Punchalower asked in irritation.

"Patience, dear," Mr. Punchalower chided her gently.

Lulu rolled her eyes and said, "Can't you just wait a little longer? I'm sure she's exiting the plane now."

Theo gave a dramatic sigh and said, "That's what you think! She's probably still above the Atlantic Ocean! Oh dear...You don't supposed something happened to her on the way here? What if the plane crashed? What if she started losing oxygen? Or worse...What if they ran out of food?"

"Theo quit being a ninny," Lulu said with clear annoyance.

"Oh don't be so harsh, Lulu. He was only concerned about Monica," the unwanted person said.

"It's Madeleine," Lulu said through gritted teeth, trying so hard not to strangle the other girl. At home, when her parents weren't watching, Lulu wouldn't have given a second though about strangling the girl who didn't belong. But since they were at the airport waiting for Maddie to arrive, she couldn't do it, especially with all the witnesses and the security guards.

"Lulu, chill out already," Garrison said, snapping the strawberry-blonde girl out of her thoughts about strangling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lulu muttered.

Just then, everyone heard the voice of someone they absolutely were thrilled to hear.

"Hello, everyone! I'm sorry you had to wait so long. The plane ride was a bit longer than I imagined it would be," Madeleine Masterson said with a broad smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Punchalower were greeted with handshakes and, also, a bear-hug from Theo.

Madeleine was greeted with handshakes from Mr. and Mrs. Punchalower, hugs from Lulu and Garrison, a bear-hug from Theo, and a quite unfriendly welcome from the unwanted person.

"Hello, Maya. Do all British people dress like that?" the mysterious girl whispered with distaste so no one else could hear.

"Oh hello...I don't think we've met before. My name is actually Madeleine, and, no, not all British people dress like I do," the young girl said, looking down at her clothes to see if there was something wrong with them. No, nothing wrong. She was wondering who on earth was this unfriendly sounding girl and why was she here. But when she finally got a good look at the girl, she was awed while also starting to become worried.

"What are you staring at?" the other girl whispered to Madeleine, feeling annoyed.

The girl was simply two words: very pretty. No, extremely pretty to be exact. The girl's facial features looked as if they were sculpted by Michelangelo, the silvery blonde hair that cascaded down the girl's back was simply stunning, the pouty lips looked as if they were naturally pink, the girl's ice blue eyes stared like daggers into Madeleine's simple blue eyes, and the girl had the most beautiful shade of pale skin that looked not to pale yet not to dark and super soft like baby skin. The girl would have been the ideal girlfriend for any guy, except for the fact that the girl's personality seemed to be one like a witch's to Madeleine.

"Why won't you -? Hey, Garrison!" the angel-faced girl said as Garrison made his way to the two girls.

"Right back at you, Ashley," the fifteen-year-old boy said with a smile. He then turned his attention to Madeleine. "I really missed you, Maddie! It's been like forever to me!"

Madeleine felt herself blush bright red. "I really missed you, too, Garrison."

Garrison grinned and said, "Glad to hear that. Well, I see you've met Ashley, my—"

"Who wants to go home now?" Lulu said loudly. She had been eavesdropping on the conversation. There was no way Garrison would hurt Maddie this way. He knows she'll just lose it...What was wrong with him?

"I do!" Lulu's parents and Theo said in unison.

"Great! Now let's go!" Lulu said with fake enthusiasm, grabbing Madeleine's hand and leading her far away from Garrison.

"Goodbye, Maddie! We talked with Mr. and Mrs. Punchalower and we shall pick you up in seven weeks!" Mrs. Masterson called to her daughter.

"Don't forget to call regularly!" Mr. Masterson shouted before heading back to wait for their flight back to London, England.

"I won't forget!" Madeleine called back, waving goodbye to her parents.

* * *

The taxi ride back to Lulu's house was uneventful...and extremely dangerous to Theo.

"Can you at least go ten miles below the speed limit?" the still dramatic boy screeched.

The taxi driver sighed exasperatedly and said, "For the last time, I said no!"

"But do you realize that we can all be killed? And why are you talking to me? Focus on driving!"

"I would if you would just be quiet for ten minutes!"

Lulu began to grow tired of the boring argument.

"Will you guys just shush up for a while? You're giving me a headache," the impatient freckle-faced girl said.

That, unfortunately, didn't go out as Lulu wished it had.

First, the taxi driver and Theo kept bickering back and forth, giving Mrs. Punchalower migraines. Which in turn made Mr. Punchalower become annoyed about his wife's complaining and he then accused Lulu of this. Lulu then kept arguing with her father, which would happen at least once a day. Then, Lulu and Theo started arguing, which brought Garrison into the disagreement somehow. Ashley kept shooting dirty looks at poor Madeleine when Garrison wasn't looking. That led Madeleine on the verge of losing it and shouting at the horrible girl.

Fortunately, Madeleine Masterson knew better.

_Calm down_, she thought, _everything is going to be alright, Maddie. Just hope that we're almost at Lulu's house..._

And that's when the strangest thing happened.

Lulu Punchalower gave a girly, high-pitched, ear-piercing shriek.


	4. Announcement

A/N: Hello to you all who have reviewed and followed this story. I just want to take a moment to thank you all for your kind words and support. It means everything to me.

Unfortunately, this story is frustrating me to the fullest extent, and I have considered deleting it.

Don't fret yet! I wasn't finished! Jeez…

Anyways, I have considered re-writing it. You know…better grammar, sentence flow, word usage, funnier lines, more Lulu….

Ah, Lulu. She and Theo are a crime fighting pair.

Oh turtles. Guess who came up with a new story idea?

Eh, anyways…Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you'll check out the re-written version once I upload it.


End file.
